Happy Thanksgiving!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: When Logan gets sick right before James' Thanksgiving Party, Kendall decides to stay home with him. James and Carlos miss their friends; though, and figure that if Logan can't come to the party, they should just bring the party to him. Happy Thanksgiving to all of my readers who celebrate this holiday!


**Hi everyone! **

**I decided to write a Thanksgiving fanfic, in honor of the holiday LOL sooo…Happy Thanksgiving to my readers who celebrate this :) I'm suuuuper thankful for all of my amazing fanfiction reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and readers! You guys are amazing :) and I hope you enjoy reading this!**

**Also…I guess this is kinda slash, because I say that Kendall and Logan are dating in it, but it's not a romance story LOL it's waaay fluffy and adorable, in my opinion hahaha :P**

**Oh and the guys are all in their 20's in this.**

"Hey!" James beamed, "How are you? We haven't talked in ages!"

"Good…how 'bout you?" Carlos smiled.

"Great! I'm excited for Thanksgiving." He laughed, "That's why I called actually…I'm having a big party and wanted to know if you could stop by."

"Of course!" Carlos cheered, "What time?"

"1PM?"

"Ok! See you then."

"See you then, man." James grinned as he hung up the phone and began to dial his other friends.

Weeks passed, and it was finally that special time of the year, and the best part was how it was the perfect day to celebrate Thanksgiving. The whether practically read "autumn" and the freshly fallen leaves just added to the wonderful scenery. Knowing how James was, this party would be amazing; he wouldn't ever let it be any less! It would be delightful, absolutely magnificent and all of James' guests couldn't wait to start hanging out…well, all but two.

Kendall lightly nudged his boyfriend's shoulder as he climbed out from bed. Due to the dark shades of his bedroom, it was hard to tell if he had woken up too late or not. The blonde pressed the 'home-button' to his phone and glanced at the time.

"11?" He thought, "…well, 2hours should be plenty of time for Logan and me to get ready."

He tapped the smaller brunette's shoulder for the second time now, "Wake up, Logie…"

"Mmm…" Logan mumbled into his pillow, turning over onto his other side.

"Lo-gan!" Kendall groaned, "We need to get ready."

The young adult peered up at Kendall, "N-now?"

"Yes now..." Kendall rolled his eyes and grabbed Logan's arm, trying to pry him out of bed.

"I don't wanna get up." Logan sighed.

"Well you have to…we're going to James', remember?"

"I remember…b-but do we have to?" Logan whispered, "I-I wanna stay home…"

"Why?"

"I don't feel great, Kendall." Logan explained, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Kendall instantly pressed a palm to his boyfriend's forehead, "You feel a little warm…do you think you'll be alright at home by yourself?"

"I'll be fine…" Logan murmured, secretly wishing that Kendall would stay home with him so he wouldn't have to be all alone.

Kendall could tell by the glimmer in Logan's eyes that he hated the fact that he'd be home by himself on Thanksgiving. Something inside told him to stay with the smaller boy, but he was just too excited to get together with his friends. He felt bad; but at the same time, he wanted to go over to James'.

"Ok…I'm gonna go start getting ready…do you need anything?" Kendall asked.

Logan just shook his head and lied back down, watching Kendall nod and make his way out of the room. The brunette could feel tears brimming his eyes…he was going to be all alone. He felt out of the loop and lonely now. It was one of the worst feelings in the world. He shivered under his blankets and hugged them closer to his cold sickly body. He needed Kendall to nurse him back to health…but he couldn't stop his boyfriend from going out and having fun; that'd be too selfish.

"How do I look?" Kendall grinned, emerging out from their shared walk-in closet.

"You look beautiful, babe." Logan let a small smile play on his lips, "You always do."

"So do you, Logie…even when you're sick." He laughed.

"Thanks." Logan replied.

"Are you sure you like this look?" Kendall giggled.

"Erm…" Logan knew his boyfriend was stunning, no matter what he decided to wear…but the choice of clothing for a more 'formal' event did seem a little odd, "Y-yeah…I guess."

"You don't seem to like it too much." Kendall pouted.

"It's just…I-I don't think sweat pants and a plaid flannel is the best…uh…outfit for a…nice…dressy…uh…party…I-I just don't think the guests would like it too much." Logan didn't want to let down Kendall if the blonde truly wanted to wear that to James' house.

"Who said the guests were the ones seeing it?" Kendall smirked.

"Huh?" Logan wore a puzzled look on his face.

"Who ever said I was still going to the party?"

"…you did?" Logan answered.

"That was before…"

"And?"

"…and, I realized that I'd much rather stay home with you." Kendall beamed.

"Really?" Logan felt his insides soar.

"Of course; you ARE my Logie Bear…and nothing, I mean nothing at all, can compare to being able to spend time with you…not even some dumb party."

Logan blushed, "Y-you sure? I don't want to stop you from having fun…"

"I'm gonna have just as much fun here…maybe more…than I would have with James and the other guests." Kendall replied, placing a kiss to Logan's forehead.

Logan smiled, "Well…alright…if you say so…but I don't see how taking care of a sick person could be enjoyable." He shrugged.

Kendall chuckled, "Just shut up and scoot over so I can lie down next to you."

Logan moved over a little and opened up the blankets, allowing Kendall to climb right in next to him. The blonde wrapped his arms around the smaller brunette's body, eliminating any chills with his warm embrace. Logan snuggled up against Kendall and closed his eyes…

* * *

"I really wish we got to see Kendall and Logan…" Carlos sighed.

"Yeah me too." James added.

The two friends glanced at the guests. None of them were real friends; they barely knew half of the people here. It wasn't even family members…just some other singers who used to work at Rocque Records with them. James sighed; it would be a much better Thanksgiving with Kendall and Logan around. The thought of inviting them over again crossed his mind, but it wasn't fair to drag Logan out if he wasn't feeling too well. Then it hit him. He should just bring the party to them, but first he had to get rid of these guests.

Carlos practically read James' mind. He had a perfect way to get rid over everyone…and Logan was the inspiration to that.

"Ugh!" Carlos moaned.

"What's wrong?" James played along.

"I feel horrible." He sniffled, fake coughed and sneezed; the whole bit.

Guests stood up immediately, "Ew."

Carlos coughed harder, "I-I don't w-wanna g-get anyone s-sick!"

Within seconds everyone fled from James' house, not even bothering to say goodbye. The two boys high fived and began to gather up some food that could be brought to the Knights. The felt sad about scaring away potential friends, but it was all worth it if it meant seeing their true friends. They couldn't wait to see the looks on Kendall and Logan's faces when they surprise them.

"They will be so excited!" Carlos cheered.

"Totally!" James agreed.

The pretty boy grabbed his car keys.

"Ready?"

"Yeah! Come on…let's go."

James and Carlos made their way to the car and hopped in. _Kendall and Logan, here we come! They thought to themselves._

* * *

"Ding Dong!" The doorbell blared.

Logan stirred in his sleep, causing Kendall to wake up a little himself as well. He could have sworn that he heard the doorbell ring…

"Ding Dong!" it sounded again.

Kendall slowly and gently pushed Logan off of him and got up. He pushed his long blonde bangs out from his eyes and slipped on his Uggs. The whole house was dark, telling himself that Logan and him must have been sleeping for longer than they thought. He called from the living room "I'm Coming!" so whoever was at their door would know someone was home. Kendall opened the door carelessly until he saw James and Carlos standing there with bundles of food in their hands. His eyes lit up:

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"It was boring without you or Logie, and since he couldn't come to the party…we decided to bring it to him instead!"

"You guys are too sweet…" Kendall laughed, "…It's cold out! Now come in before you guys get sick too…erm…well, you might get sick in here also."

"We don't mind." They shrugged and smiled it off, coming in and making their selves at home.

Kendall flicked on the lights and started to help his friends set up the table and take out all of the food. He figured they could wake up Logan right before it was time to eat. Kendall felt overjoyed with the fact that he would still be able to celebrate this holiday with James and Carlos…and Logan too! It was like the best of both worlds at the moment and Kendall was so happy about that.

"Let's go get Logan." James suggested.

Carlos and Kendall nodded eagerly, and the blonde lead them to where he was asleep.

"I wanna wake him up!" Carlos cheered.

"Go ahead." The other two smiled.

Carlos nudged Logan's shoulder, "Logie?" He asked, "Wake up buddy…"

Logan's eyes blinked open, "Guys? H-how did you get here? You had the party…"

"Yeah, but seeing you is way better than a little party." James and Carlos giggled.

Logan sat up and pulled all three of his friends into a hug, "I'm so thankful to have amazing friends like you guys."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Logan." They grinned.


End file.
